Gundam Wing Drabbles
by Loise
Summary: GW drabbles of all kinds.
1. The Gift: Wufei and Relena

Gift

* * *

Wufei Chang, former Gundam pilot, Preventer and her lover. Relena's eyes narrowed as she stared at the framed picture of his she kept on her desk.

It was his birthday. Today. As in right now. Now!

She as of 13 hundred hours, hadn't gotten a gift yet. Sneaking out of their apartment meant waking up at three a.m. He probably knew she had left, she mused, being who he was.

Relena couldn't face him, when he knew she hadn't gotten a gift.

Birthdays only came once a year, and she wanted something special. It was getting late. What could she get him? Her fingers tapped nervously against her desk.

Maybe he always wanted a castle in Scotland, she thought. Or a pony. She had always wanted a pony. Perhaps, what he really wanted was one of those stripper in a cake... Relena froze and shook her head. That certainly wasn't going to happen.

"Uh... Miss Relena? Mr Chang is here to see you."

Ducking under her desk, Relena shook her head. "I - er, I am not here!"

"Strange. I could have sworn you were here."

She felt an icy chill creep up her spine. He was here! She didn't have present!

"Relena?" His face peered down at her. Relena smiled and waved at him. "What are you doing down there?"

He was wearing his hair loose today. She liked that.

"Um... you know, practicing my er... skills."

Raising a brow, Wufei shook his head, "Does this have anything to do with my birthday?"

Closing her eyes, Relena nodded, not wanting to see his face, his disappointment.

"Silly, you're the best birthday present I could want."

Leaping up, Relena felt a big grin cross her face, "Really? Ow! Ow ow ow." She had forgot that she was sitting under her desk.

Kneeling down beside her, Wufei grabbed one hand and kissed her knuckle. "Want to get lunch?"

A smile formed on her face, "Sure," she whispered softly, her hand resting on his. "I'd love to." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips.


	2. The Bet: Heero and Relena

The Bet

* * *

Relena sighed and stretched back into her sun lounge. The big sunglasses that she wore shaded her eyes while allowing for the warm sun to rest on her skin. While the floppy straw hat kept the sun from burning her face. It was almost a pity that before Relena had left her hotel room she had slathered her body in the highest grade of sunscreen, Relena would look very nice with a light golden tan.

However, it was her smile, smug and victorious, on pink lips, that drew attention from a bikini clad body. Sipping a brightly coloured, tropical fruit drink, she watched, almost predator like, the almost naked former Gundam pilot.

Heero had been utterly against this. But, then Heero played a deplorable hand of poker. Relena, hardened from years as a day girl at her lauded school, had many years of experience.

Therefore that was the reason Heero had been practically manhandled into the clinging swimsuit. At the time, he had declined to comment how much he had enjoyed it.

Afterwards, it had become, perhaps distressingly obvious to the conservative matrons, gossiping under a wide sun parasol. It seemed one had even had to be revived with salts.

Perhaps not knowing the cause of what occur afterwards, Heero had dived into the pool, into the cool waters, to relieve himself of some nearly illegal body exposure. When he had emerged, dripping water from ever crevice, water sluiced off his body as he shook his head and stretched out broad shoulders, another plump madam had to be brought to consciousness.

Sometimes, Relena mused, it was handy being married to him. Usually courteous, usually that is, when he got drunk his behaviour was erratic and irrational at the best of times. He never let anyone fault her, and... well that could have some potentially embarrassing consequences on the world political scale, but really, it was sweet.

And she thought triumphantly, standing up and walking over to her adorable if sometimes dense husband, he was all hers. She slipped an arm around his waist, and smirked at the ladies and some of gentlemen watching her husband.

Possessive? Her? Heavens, you must be thinking of the wrong girl.

Arms slipped to his neck, loving the feel of his heated skin, water aiding her, against her own. Kissing him, she opened her eyes to see some disappointed eyes. However she was soon distracted by her husband.

For all his lack of skills in poker, leading to his near nakedness in a barely there swimsuit, he certainly made up for it in the kissing department.

Which Relena enjoyed exclusively.


	3. Office Work: Heero and Quatre

**Office Work**

Relena had recommended him. His loyalties were too twisted, too straining, to pay his full attention of her. It hadn't always been like that. Or maybe it had and Heero had never noticed. The war had happened, and for a full year afterwards he helped put out fires, that had taken time and effort, had drained him.

Then the Mariemaia War happened. Heero remembers hearing how Quatre had managed something most would have never tried. It was impossible, some had said, even after Quatre had achieved it.

No. Heero knew, that with Quatre, much was possible.

Loyalties had nearly made him refuse. But Relena had pushed him, prodded him, nagged him and never left him alone. It wasn't until later, when Heero saw Quatre's surprised upturned face, that Quatre had always been unaware. Unsurprisingly, Dorothy had been involved.

Heero rarely left Quatre's side. When Quatre asked him, demanded him, questioned him why, Heero had answered: duty. But it was more than that. Quatre, frustrated, had left it that.

It was Relena again, her smiles and nudges that persuaded him. That and she had threatened to tell Quatre herself. Heero wanted to do it himself. Wanted the perfect time and setting. It wasn't like that.

Quatre is working late again, when Heero forces him to dinner. Half way through their meal, Quatre realises Heero's intent and starts. Quatre smiles, then, and Heero feels his whole body unwind.

They go to dinner again out again and again. And Quatre and Heero use Quatre's office for purposes not intended in the design. Staying at the office, had an entirely different meaning now.


	4. Sun Wake: Heero and Duo

_Sun Wake_

_

* * *

_

The sun warms his back, and Duo lets out a heavy sigh as he stretches lazily in the late morning sun. Opening his eyes, he blearily stares at the bedside clock.

The next second, Duo is jumping off the bed, tangled in his sheets and falling face first on the floor. Managing to stand up, Duo rubs his nose, grumbling.

He was supposed to pick Heero up two hours ago. At this time of the day it would probably take two hours to get there. He was so dead.

Duo stopped briefly at the bathroom door. Did he have time for a shower...? A quick sniff revealed that he did need one, but a good spray of deodorant could fix that.

It was when he was struggling to put of a pair of jeans, braiding his hair and walk at the same time that he noticed the smell of coffee.

"Plane came in early. I didn't want to wake you," Heero murmured, sitting at the kitchen table, a gun manual in front of him. His suitcase was sitting upright in the hallway.

Finally succumbing to the call of gravity, Duo fell swiftly to the ground.

"Coffee?" Heero asked.

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed.


	5. Green Man: Heero and Duo

_The Green Man_

* * *

It had taken Duo by surprise that Heero was an enthusiastic gardener. But, no, every Sunday morning, from the day they had moved in together in their new home, Heero would start gardening.

At first, Duo had helped. The garden was a tangled mess of weeds and vines. They found a tractor from early last century. The previous occuptants had obviously not been gardening.

Once it was bare of all the rubbish, and the grass was mowed, Duo had thought that they could sleep in next Sunday.

The alarm went off at 6:30 on a Sunday morning. Duo had nearly shot the clock in his surprise. Heero had wandered out, giving him a curious stare and started planting the daffidils.

The apple tree, the bluebells, the carmellias, the daisies... for three weeks, three Sundays, Duo had watched from outside, wondering what Heero was doing.

The neighbours, mostly elderly, started giving Heero tips, about the soil, about the temperature, about the pH - whatever that was.

Duo sipped his coffee. Before walking to the back room. He opened the door and grinned. Shelves and shelves of little paper packets were revealed to him, behind thick glass and pad locks. Heero could never complain about his sugar collection now.


	6. Cubicle Love: Heero and Duo

_Cubicle Love

* * *

_

Duo's ass was in his face again. Heero wasn't adverse to ass, no, in fact that he enjoyed ass very much. Especially when it was Duo's ass.

But.

And there was always a but. They were at work. Where all sorts of perverts could stare at Duo's ass. Bastards. And all this ass waggling was interrupting his work. Heero couldn't concentrate.

This was not good.He really wished he had insisted that all higher up personal got their own office, instead of these too... open cubicles.

Duo had been chewing on a pencil at that meeting. His eyes and ears had been distracted. Heero sighed, remembering the way Duo's tongue, pink and slick, and very very distracting.

Heero looked down. Dammit. He crossed his legs awkwardly, wincing and wriggling on his seat. He made a note to himself to also ask for more comfortable chairs. These were hard. Heero frowned. He was getting a headache.

Sometimes Heero hated working together with Duo.

A mug of coffee was dumped in front of him. Heero stared. Duo grinned, his eyes glinting above curved lips.

"Maybe later," Duo's eyes dropped to Heero's lap, as he whispered into Heero's ear. "We'll leave early, take your problem home and I'll fix you."

On the other hand, there were some great benefits.

Heero shifted on his seat again, watching with heated eyes, as Duo bent down to file some documents. He then turned deliberately to glare at the obnoxious, perverts from the cubicles next to him.

That ass was his. And he was the only one who saw Duo naked in the bedroom. It made Heero feel absurdly proud.  



	7. Pet Shop: Quatre and Trowa

Pet Shop

* * *

"Look! Puppies!" Quatre bounded over to the window of the pet store, pressing his forehead against the glass, as well as a hand, as the puppies leapt up joyfully.

Trowa followed, cautious about the whole shopping trip. Something about Quatre's voice...

"Hey, Trowa?" Quatre turned to Trowa, smiling sweetly. Trowa was instantly suspicious and on guard. He recalled what had happened previously when he had been a victim to this smile.

"Yes?" He asked warily.

"Don't you think we need to have on? It would be good to have a puppy, to guard the house while we are out," Quatre said. Trowa wondered if Quatre had suddenly forgotten the various booby traps and security that surrounded their house.

"Hmm," Trowa murmured, not committing to words. Last night was a perfect example of when Quatre -

"That's great! Well, come on!" Quatre stepped forward into the pet shop, pausing in the doorway, waiting for Trowa.

Looking at the puppies, Trowa admitted that they were cute.


	8. Working: Heero and Duo

_Working_

* * *

"You do realise that my lunch hour ended fourteen minutes ago?"

"Hmm-mm?"

"My productivity will go down if this continues, Duo."

"Oh? And here I thought it would help. Make you all fired up."

"I thought you were staying home sick."

"But I'm not sick. You are overworked. When you decided to work from home, I thought you would be working less. But you're working more."

"Duo... your hands!"

"Too cold? Well, then, I'll just have to find a way to warm them up for you."

"We need - "

"We'll be fine, Heero. Just trust me."

"Uhh... A bit lower. No! Duo!"

"Yes, Heero? Is something the matter? I would hate it if something was wrong. Is there any way I can help?"

"Don't - don't stop."

"Heheh..."

"And stop grinni - uhmmm!"

"Hot enough for you, Heero?"


	9. Assignment: Quatre and Trowa

_Assignment

* * *

_

Quatre glared at the word document. It was disgusting, he mused, how blank and bare it was. Slumping forward, Quatre sighed. He had known that Pre-Med wouldn't be easy, but surely his professors realised that he needed to sleep as well?

It didn't help that the heating had broken two days ago, and it was very chilly in his dorm room.

His roommate, Trowa - an arts major - wandered in, two mugs coffee, a backpack and a canvas perched awkwardly on his head. Standing to his feet, Quatre rushed over, taking the mugs from Trowa's warm fingers. The mugs were warm, and Quatre smiled in relief, as his cramped fingers relaxed.

"Thanks," Trowa mumbled. Quatre nodded. Trowa was very quiet, most of the time, and seemed quite shy. One night, at the start of semester before he was overloaded with homework, Quatre had managed to cocere Trowa into a night of bar hopping. Trowa was remarkably open, once liquor was in his system.

Trowa had kissed him that night. Quatre wasn't sure if Trowa remembered. Maybe he did, but Trowa avoided him since then. Blushing furiously whenever Quatre was near.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Quatre asked, suddenly, surprising himself.

For a moment Trowa looked unsure, green eyes wide, face uplifted. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Quatre bit his lip. He had the assignment to do but - "Please, Trowa? I would really enjoy it, if you would come."

Slowly meeting Quatre's eyes, Trowa nodded shortly.


	10. Home: Heero and Duo

Home

* * *

He grins, with all of his teeth showing. "Heero," he says, with warmth. "Good to see you again," he raises he his beer, and gestures to the carton.

Heero nods, walking over, sitting and leaning back in a seat. "How was the mission?"

"Good, minimal casualties and the target was neutralised." Duo's leering now, and Heero is reminded that they are at a party where anyone could see them. Some things, some things special he likes to get private.

"Wanna leave?" Duo asks. Heero smiles. Duo knows his quirks, likes them, gets annoys by them, but tolerates them.

Duo slings an arm around his waist, it's taken him time not to tense up and jerk away, and if it was anyone else but Duo, he might. It's Duo, but, and Heero leans into the embrace.

"Can't wait to get home," he whispers.

"Me either," Duo says hurriedly. It's been three weeks since they last saw each other. It was worth the wait every time, as long as it was Duo.


	11. Confident: Zechs and Heero

Confident

* * *

Enemy. It had been simple, effortless even, to aim and fire, without thought or emotion. He had forgotten Odin, forgotten there was someone living, he had immersed in the mission.

Never winning, sometimes losing, always having to _give up_. It always seemed that way with him. Zechs Merquise, ace pilot of OZ, and his enemy.

In the war there had been such intense hatred. White Fang's, Zechs's goal had been so close to success. Earth had nearly been destroyed.

Soon he had disappeared. Thought dead. It was not until Mariemaia emerged as a threat that he returned to the world of the living.

Heero sometimes wondered if Zechs was truly alive, cold, until his saw the man narrow his eyes at him. A challenging look in his eyes.

He returned it with full confidence in his abilities. Heero was sure.


	12. Love's Lost Labours: Heero and Duo

_Love's Lost Labours_

* * *

Crack.  
_

* * *

_

"You're reading one of those trashy things again?" Duo grumbled.

Heero shifted, leaning in closer to his book. He ignored Duo.

"They just make you grumpy and depressed and then you don't want sex!" Duo exclaimed, coming to the true crux of the matter. He shook his head in despair.

"It is the true essence of these books as you called them that makes them so popular and well loved," Heero said haughtily.

"Oh really? Who told you that?"

"Hilde," Heero muttered shortly. "Last time she was here, she encountered... my collection. She also said something about moving in. She borrowed a couple - dozen."

"Ha! I knew I shouldn't have introduced you to her. She is a bad influence on you." Duo nodded to himself. "She - " he hesitated. "Did she laugh?" He said, an edge of amusement barely hidden from his tone.

"She stopped after a couple minutes," Heero said stiffly.

"I just don't know what you see in that crappy chick lit stuff." Duo murmured mournfully as he wandered out the room.

Heero returned pecefully to the saga of Emelie with her tragic past and Jean Paul with his mysterious millions. Duo just didn't understand...


	13. Sometimes Cold: Heero and Duo

Sometimes Cold

* * *

She laughed when he arrived, stumbling on too high heels, into his arms. Her lips rested against his neck. Hilde snickered and muttered a hello. Duo smiled, placing his hands on her waist. "You're pissed Hilde," he said, grinning as she nodded in drunken agreement.

"You're late," Hilde murmured, still able to string some words together without slurring. She dragged him over to a couch, which was thankfully empty. "Late again."

"Just work, nothing exciting," Duo said, taking off his jacket. Some snow fell on the carpet, slipping off his shoulders.

"Work, huh? Nothing to do with a certain Heero Yuy!" She giggled. Hilde took a cap off a bottle of beer and handed it to him. Duo took a sip. It was still cold.

Duo stilled and shrugged. "Nothing like that, Hilde, just work. We're partners, it's inevitable that we spend time together, work late and none of that kinky business that you dream up on."

However, Hilde fixated on the word 'kinky'. "Ha! You're the one dreaming. Of Heero coming over, kissing you under the mistletoe and fucking you senseless." She giggled. "You're such a romantic!"

"Yeah, right," Duo grumbled, swigging a mouthful of the beer down.

Hilde looked up, "Here's your opportunity then. He arrived just now." She smiled as Heero entered the room.

"You didn't tell me you invited him!"

"Oh, well," she shrugged, "You're no fun any more. You're not the moping type Duo."

"I was not moping!" Duo exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Hilde grinned. "Go get him, Duo! Remember, I want pictures!"

"No! There is nothing to mope about," Duo insisted. "We're co-workers, friends and that is all!"

"Is that so? Hmm," Hilde leaned back, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Nah! I don't believe you. Hey! Heero, come over here!"

"Traitor!" Duo hissed.

"Mmm, name the first kid after me, okay?" She paused, "On second thought, don't. No one gets Hilde right." As Heero walked over, she stood up and bounded off to fulfill her hostess duties.

"Hi," Duo murmured.

"Hello," Heero said back.

Silence reigned supreme.

"So... I didn't know that you were... aquatinted with Hilde." Duo muttered.

"She is insistent. She is determined to get what she wants." Heero said diplomatically.

"Pushy woman," Duo confirmed. "Yeah, we seem to attract them."

Heero shrugged. "Do you come to these parties often?"

"Not really," Duo murmured. "Just sometimes."

"Yes. Do you want to go some where else?" Heero asked. "Both of us have been overworked on the Jenkins case, and what with it being concluded last week, I thought - "

"Where do want to go?" Duo interrupted.

"Ice cream?" Heero suggested.

"In winter?" Duo smiled at the idea.

"Is that bad? I live near this place and they sell - "

"Yeah, let's go." Duo stood up, grabbing his jacket. He waved goodbye to a winking Hilde. "So, what flavours do they have?"

"All types. I'm particularly fond of cherry." Heero replied.

"They make cherry ice cream? I'll have to try that."

Heero nodded, blushing slightly. "We can go again, if you want, Duo."

Duo stopped, they were near his car and he noticed Heero's car up ahead. "Yeah. That's what I want." His breath was coming out in white puffs, obscuring his view of Heero but he still noticed how Heero's eyes seemed to light up.


	14. Tender Care: Sally and Wufei

Tender Care

* * *

Sally adjusted the white coat before she entered the room. It had been crisply ironed and pressed pleasantly against her skin. The stethoscope rubbed against her bare belly, cool but smooth.

Her heels, black and wickedly high, made sharp taps as she walked through the door. Wufei looked up from his book, choked and lost the page he was reading as he quickly came to his feet.

"What! Sally - you're not wearing - " He stuttered out before trailing off as he became fascinated with how Sally breathed in deeply.

"You're very sick, Mr Chang," she said, staring at him over her glasses. Wufei gulped. "It would be remiss of me if I didn't take care of you." Sally paused, placing a hand on her hip. The black lace of her panties was soft, the cut of the panties did wonders for her thighs. Wufei watched as she slowly brought her hand up, toying with belly button, tracing the dark sheer cup of her bra.

"Yes, very sick," Wufei said. He nodded, mouth open as Sally came closer, slow with her tongue tracing the outline of her red lips.

"Lay down, I must begin the physical," she commanded. Wufei still stared at her, eyes never leaving her body. Sally smiled at that and decided that Wufei had been a very disobedient patient. He needed to be punished.

Later, Wufei decided there were benefits to being naughty.


	15. While It's Cold: Trowa and Quatre

_While It's Cool_

* * *

"It's cold," Quatre murmured, wondering why today of all days the heater had to break down in the car. "It's July, it _should_ be warm."

"Not in Australia," Trowa said. It was raining, as it had been all week. It was peak hour in the evening, there had been an accident up ahead and the traffic was more often at a stand still than moving. The heater had broken yesterday.

"Lady Une must hate us then, to assign us this job. I thought it was going to be brilliant beaches, sun tanned locals..." Quatre trailed off wistfully as he stared glumly into the heavy downpour. "I prefer a desert mission, then."

"I still have a tan," Trowa muttered, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I suppose," Quatre mused, squinting at Trowa for a second. "It's fading but." Trowa grimaced as Quatre continued, "I always thought this was winter weather. And winter has Christmas," Quatre added. "A highlight in all that gloom."

"Well... you haven't heard?" Trowa smiled. Finally a way to cheer Quatre up from his self imposed sulking.

"What?" Quatre asked, suspiciously. The weather, dark and grey, really was bringing Quatre down.

"Christmas in July. It's an event some people have in Australia, to mimic the Western ideal of Christmas in cold weather," Trowa resisted the urge to grin when Quatre perked up.

"Really?" Quatre said, perking up. "Well, I can never say no to a party," Quatre said thoughtfully.

"And presents," Trowa said, smiling at Quatre, "We can't forget our mid year Christmas spirit."

The traffic began to clear as Quatre nodded at Trowa. "You're right."

This time Trowa did smirk much to Quatre's irritation. He said smugly, "Of course."

Quatre made a face at him. "Looks like you're getting coal in your stocking!"


	16. To Resist: Duo and Heero

_To Resist_

* * *

"I hate you," Heero says, still managing to look serious despite his tongue being stuck to a metal pole.

Ignoring this, Duo swings his skis, looking bored. "I thought we went over this five minutes ago."

"Doesn't make it any less true," Heero mutters, words coming out slurred.

"You were the one licking it, Heero," Duo answers.

"But you dared me to!"

"It's called free will, perhaps you would like to be acquainted with it? " Duo leans back.

"I still don't see why they couldn't just free me at the top of the mountain," Heero grumbles.

"Insurance," Duo shrugs, "Apparently they don't have the right equipment to properly get your tongue off the lift. Of course, they should have done it the old fashioned way."

"What? What's that?"

"Yeah, and I could have helped," Duo shifts on the narrow seat, swinging it from side to side. "I could really help."

"Then why didn't you? We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I need to go to the toilet," Duo leers at Heero.

"You're crazy, what does that have to do - " Heero pauses and then glares at Duo. "Sick bastard."

"Hmm, but there is another way," Duo says musingly.

"And?" Heero asks, suspicious after the last train of conversation.

"Stay still," Duo whispers, leaning in closer to Heero's problem.

"It's not like I can go any where, Du -" Heero stops speaking as Duo's surprising warm, wet tongue slides against his much colder tongue.

Heero shivers, jerking away and then wincing in pain. "I said, stay still, Heero," Duo grins, licking at Heero's tongue again. His upper body is spread against Heero's, their skis clanging together.

His tongue is feeling better, Heero considers, even if the other people in the lifts are staring at them.

With a rather complex twirl of his tongue, Duo snickers as Heero's tongue is finally free from the pole. It feels cold in his mouth, if warmer by Duo's tongue.

"See?" Duo says, "That's wasn't that har - "

He stops speaking when Heero kisses him.


	17. Steady: Duo, Heero, Relena

**Steady**

* * *

It took seven minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

Heero hadn't moved the body. He had checked her pulse, relieved to find that it was still beating but he was concerned that it was weak and erratic.

The steady beat of the footsteps coming closer was reassuring. Heero stood out of the way as the paramedics rush past him and kneel beside her body. He felt like a failure.

He heard himself talk, something about signs of poison and that she had only been unconscious for three minutes before he called for the ambulance. Heero had checked the vid, one eye kept on Relena as she lay on the crowd.

At that moment, Heero wondered why he hadn't taken further courses in first aid. It was needed, useful and he had just let the Vice-Foreign Minister be poisoned.

No. He had let Relena be poisoned. It hurt more.

His head felt sore, his stomach twisting as he steeled himself and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Duo met him at the hospital. His eyes are narrowed, he twitched and his braid swung as he moved his head back and forth. Heero doesn't care or mind for pleasantries. It's neither the time or place and Duo understood.

"The situation?" Duo asked, businesslike.

They rarely mention their non work relationship, never in public. It's not back door, just not vitally important for everyone to know. Those who do know, know because Duo and Heero want them to know.

"Unknown suspect, causing possible poisoning for Relena," Heero replied. "The doctors are still examining her. I don't think it's fatal, but she will probably spend some time here recovering."

"Good. The vids will need to be checked. A lock down on the premises so no one can leave, if they haven't left already," Duo bowed his head, obviously thinking. "I wonder if it was an inside job. You've been thorough with your investigations into her staff. It seems unlikely that this could happen inside her residence."

Heero walked over to the seats and sat down. He wasn't leaving here until he confirmation of Relena's survival. Duo sat next to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"We'll get the bastards," Duo solemnly promises. Heero nodded, ignoring the feeling in his gut.

* * *

"You mean to say - " Heero started before stopping. Relena watched, a wan smile on her pale face.

"Yes, it seems to be so. But thank you, Heero, you saved me a lot of unnecessary throwing up," Relena said. "I'm surprised that you weren't afflicted, you were very hungry that day."

"There may have been some effects, I had some stomach pains but I thought it was stress not food poisoning!" Heero exclaimed, not mentioned that his knees felt weak from relief, or maybe the food poisoning.

Relena sighed. "What an iron constitution you have..."


	18. Smiles: Duo and Heero

Smiles

Sometimes, when Heero was working night shift he would come home to a welcome surprise. Duo, snoozing and snoring on the sofa, a kung fu movie from before the war blaring from the television.

Duo opened his eyes when Heero walked over, mouth stretching into a tonsil revealing yawn. "Hey," Duo said, voice rusty. Heero liked it when Duo's voice is husky, roughened by sleep. Duo cleared his throat and grinned.

Heero sat down at the end on the sofa, ignoring the yelp that Duo made as he shuffled to make room on their lumpy sofa. "Work tomorrow?" He asked, because Duo has never been a morning person.

"Not until two," Duo replied, looking smug. "Hilde is handling the morning customers as long as I fix the shuttle before Tuesday."

"It broke down again?" Heero leaned back into the couch, not commenting as Duo's feet snuggle into his lap. Duo's socks are covered with monkeys. He squinted, it was Curious George. Duo had an obsession with pre-colony cartoons and animations. Heero therefore, knew also.

"Yeah," Duo scratched at his tummy, exposing his stomach. Heero's eyes linger. Duo knew of course and stretched. "Shouldn't be too hard, but the old girl is, well, old. We'll have to replace her soon, but until then, she and I have to work well."

"Do you want some hot chocolate then?" Heero smiled, as Duo's eyes light up.

"Is the earth round?" Duo said, launching himself off the couch with renewed enthusiasm.

"No, actually. The earth is not a perfect sphere but bulges at the equator and at the North and South Poles it - " Heero began before he is interrupted. He didn't much so much now.

"I know, Heero, I know." Duo laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Heero admired the laugh, how the corner of Duo's lips seem lopsided, but only because Duo tilted his head slightly toward the left.

It was just one of aspects of Duo that he liked, loved.


	19. Stuck: Duo, Heero, Quatre

Stuck

* * *

There was a muffled snort from Heero, as he tried to not collapse with laughter. Behind him, Duo wiggled in his position attempting to gain some lee way so that he could shove in or out. It didn't work out at all. He was still there, suspended and stuck.

"I told you not to take the last cream donut," Heero said, looking amused. "It goes straight to your thighs, though in your case it goes straight to your butt."

Duo growled, reaching out with both hands at Heero who remained carefully out of reach. "I am not fat! You like this butt, so you have no rights to complain about it!"

"You're stuck in a window, Duo," Heero pointed out. "I don't think there is much I can't accuse you of. Especially as you can't reach me. Maybe I should put on some ABBA..."

The furious wriggling from Duo only increased further. "No! That has to constitute as torture!"

"Only seventeen," Heero hummed, "Now let's see, the CD or the original album? So hard to choose..."

"Just get the butter already! Or the olive oil! Just get me out of here, Heero!" Duo demanded.

Quatre opened the door, a slight blush tinting his cheeks, "Ah, is there something I'm interrupting?" Then he caught sight of Duo. There was silence, blessed silence, for a brief moment before he burst out into laughter.

"He's trying to play ABBA, Quatre! Save me!" Duo cried out.

"Really? Do you have Mamma Mia, Heero? That was always a favourite of mine, or Waterloo." Quatre grins, "I think Duo may be fond of, Why Did It Have To Be Me?" 


	20. Coffee High: Duo and Heero

Coffee High

* * *

"Another all nighter, Duo?" Heero asked, stepping out of their bedroom. It felt awkward sleeping by himself. He preferred to sleep with Duo, always.

Duo did not look away from the monitor, eyes wide and glazed. His hands worked mechanically, with jerks and brief pauses over the keyboard.

Concerned, Heero walked off and poked Duo in the shoulder, "Uh... Duo?" He questioned.

The clattering on the keyboard stopped and Duo blinked rapidly. "What? What did you do? Where was I? Heero, I was in the middle of something important! Josslyn was just about to recant on her - no! I've forgotten and it sounded brilliant! Now what is going to happen to Leslie? Poor Benedict..." He trailed off woefully, staring at the faded buttons on his keyboard. Over use had worn away most of the letters.

"You know I said I would support you in your writing, Duo," Heero started warily, "But don't you think you are getting a bit obsessed with people who don't exist outside your head?"

"But! They do exist, perfectly formed humans ready to take on the world! I need coffee, need to work out the kinks and get Marie on the train again. She was kidnapped by her fiancee's half brother you see. Benedict won't be pleased. Josslyn, beautiful Josslyn, she was - "

"Bed. Duo. These all nighters are really getting out of hand," Heero said slowly. Duo certainly was _itchy_ over his characters these days.

"I was just in the middle of finishing off a chapter! A very very important chapter!" Duo exclaimed, fingers drifting back to the keyboard.

"You're always just able to finish a chapter. Bed, Duo, the only reason you are even able to speak is because of coffee," Heero said, gesturing the to the row of mugs that littered the surface of the computer table.

"Fine," Duo ground out, "Just let me save and burn this. After last month's fiasco, I'm not letting a word escape from being copied and copied thrice over." He sulked as he went through the now familiar motions. Heero wisely kept quiet, remembering the angst that consumed Duo when he realised seven chapters had disappeared and despite Heero's efforts, could not be recovered.

Totally ruined sex for nearly two weeks as well. Heero had made sure that this computer would now be well behaved.

Duo reluctantly shuffled off to bed, staring longingly at the computer every couple of steps. Heero had a firm hand on Duo's elbow. Duo collapsed on the bed, squirming until he was under the cover. He gave Heero a sleepy glare. "I'm only doing this because I love you so much," He grumbled.

Heero smiled, figuring that he could stay a while with Duo and lay back down on the bed. "And I'm only doing this because I love you too."

"Huh, you're just buttering me up," Duo murmured sleepily. Duo yawned, slinging an arm across Heero's waist and burying his face in Heero's neck.

"That'll come later," Heero replied, kissing the top of Duo's head.

"Pervert..." Duo said, but he smiled at he said it.


	21. General Opinion: Ensemble Cast

General Opinion

* * *

"I think they know," Duo declared.

"They? Know what, Duo?" Heero said back, sipping at his glass of orange juice. Duo had been attempting all night to spike it. He had never seen Heero drunk before. Heero remained stalwart in his duty even though Relena had insisted hours ago that he was free to what he wanted. Quatre had invited them all over for a private party.

"Trowa, Quatre, Relena," Duo nodded, "Maybe even Wufei, but he is as oblivious and as thick as a plank of wood," he grinned. "And you should know what, Heero, we just did it last night. Or was it this morning? Hmm?"

Heero blushed ever so slightly and took another gulp of his orange juice. "That, then," he replied shortly. "I guess that explains why Trowa has been smirking at me all night."

"Probably. And why Relena brought Dorothy along," Duo added.

"Dorothy? What does she have anything to do with this?" Heero asked.

"To support us I guess, or find her own sadistic amusement in us, one or the other," Duo shrugged.

"Support us?"

"Seriously?" Heero nodded to Duo's question. "Dorothy is flaming, well, as flaming as a lesbian can be. She has even slept with Vera Sloane."

There was silence. "Vera Sloane?"

"The famous movie starlet! She was the latest Bond girl, the one with the big - " Duo made several motions and leered. "Yeah, well, Dorothy brought her out of the closet. She was on the cover of the _Star Express_."

"And they know?" Heero nodded then, "It's not good to keep secrets of a highly personal nature. Could interfere with the task at hand or a mission."

Duo snorted. "Yeah, well, there are a few things I'd rather the pervert, Quatre, rather not know. I think he may have a role playing fetish with Trowa."

"... I don't think I particularly want to know," Heero said finally.

"That's why people should keep secrets some times," Duo smiled, "But it is good. It some ways, in other ways it might not be so, but amongst friends it is good."

"That they know," Heero murmured.

"Yeah, that they keep out secret for us. Because it is ours, to share as well as keep," Duo said firmly. "And... there are things that I can now do, without wondering if I'm stepping on any sensitive toes."

"What's th - " Heero's question was cut short as Duo leaned in and kissed him, pressing against Heero's lips was a fervour was soon matched by his lover. Duo reached up, running a hand through Heero's dark hair, even as he felt Heero's hand curl around his elbow.

They both started laughing however, when Wufei started choking and yelling. "What! You! Two together?"

"Guess he didn't know," Duo said, winking at Heero. "Looks like he is being cared for by Relena, however," Duo then added, grinning.

Heero smiled, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he watched Wufei being 'tended' by Relena whose hands seemed to slip once or twice, maybe thrice. When Duo's fingers threaded through his own fingers, Heero tightened his grip.


	22. Change: GWPoT crossover: Treize, Sakaki

Note: GW/Prince of Tennis Crossover.

* * *

Change

* * *

"You coach tennis?" Treize murmured delicately, raising one auburn brow perfectly. He has visited quite suddenly - a side trip to a distant cousin - while on a business trip to Japan. "Middle school tennis?" A smooth motion caught his eye and Treize watched as two handsome young men played a practice game enthusiastically.

Sakaki merely smiled, "It is fulfilling. To guide youth to their full potential. Those who cannot drive themselves forward, however, are not worthy," he paused, "Not unlike your interest in the Academy. Your influence on the Board is alarming for some."

"My interest has been waning," Treize admitted. "Other distractions have been occupying my attention."

"I see, that explains Aunt Mildred's letter, she's been displaying some concern for your wild ways," Sakaki said, straightening his jacket and looking at Treize at the corner of his eye.

"You are the one unmarried and over forty," Treize accused.

"But I was never one to profess interest in the fair sex," Sakaki murmured, shaking his head. "Aunt Mildred has known her share of confirmed bachelors. If you merely implied it, your interest in that strapping Chinese boy maybe, she would lose interest. For a time. You are head of one of the family's biggest businesses after all. Listen to your wise cousin."

Treize stilled and glanced over at his cousin. "I don't believe I ever - "

"But you did," Sakaki interrupted, looking terribly amused. "The knee high boots? Your _business partner_, Zechs? Zechs! The name itself...Really, Treize, you've been fooling no one."

Narrowing his eyes, Treize glared at Sakaki for a moment, before shrugging. "Perhaps you are correct. Wufei is quite the... challenge."

Sakaki laughed, "Then I wish you luck."


End file.
